It Was You
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: Danny thought that Lindsay finally wanted to be with him, but the morning after he realised that the woman he slept with was not her. DL DannyOCDisclaimer none of it is ours, all DPBCBS blah blah blahAnother story by Me and Evasmile
1. I Slept With Last Night

A night time hush enveloped the crime lab. Danny walked through the deserted hallways. he had finally managed to catch up on all his paperwork. Every time he left for a crime scene, it seemed to multiply. He had also managed to read a few of the science journals that he had neglected in the past few months. There weren't any crime this night, so the halls were quiet, almost peaceful. Only a few lab techs were around as they silently went about their routines.

The locker room was as deserted as the rest of the base. The lights were turned down low, creating an air of quiet intimacy. Stopping by his locker, he pulled out his bag. He yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Tired ?"

He looked at the corner of the room where Lindsay was apparently hiding, her hair was straight and seemed longer, she was wearing a black pant and a black top that was showing her cleavage a little more than she usually does. She had some make up on, she was beautiful, yet different.

"I didn't see you, I though you left three hour ago" he said.

She smiled softly and came closer to him.

"I wanted to surprise you"

"You scared me for sure"

He closed his locker and put his jacket on.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled again and put her hand on the locker near Danny, blocking his way, if he wasn't so tired, I would have swear that something was wrong with her. But when she put her other hand on the collar of his jacket and turn it in the right way, she was so close to him that he could see her pupils.

"Montana what are you doing?" he asked confused

Confusion quickly passed in her eyes, but them she smiled again, an experimented eye would have say that it was a fake smile, but for Danny, it was all he ever wanted.

"How long do we know each other?" she asked still close to him

He swallow hardly and it took a very big effort for him not to look at her breast.

"Two... two years, why?"

"Are you gay?" she asked very serious.

He laughed a little.

"What? No? What kind of question is that?"

"Well, we know each other for two years, we're alone, at night, in a desert lab, I'm practically throwing myself at you, and yet, we're still not making out against the wall, so I thought maybe you were ..."

"Gay? No. I'm not"

"Really, can you convince me?" She said as her lips were almost touching his.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Suddenly she pulled away from him.

"You know what, forget it" she said as she went to the door. But Danny came back to his senses and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm surprised, you told me, you needed time, and now you're here, more gorgeous than ever, I thought I was dreaming"

She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Lets give you something to dream about"

She kissed him, it wasn't a soft kiss like he would have thought, it was hard and angry, but he wasn't complaining. When she pinned him against the wall, he knew that they were going to cross a big line tonight. She put her hands in his hair as he slid his hands under her top. She gasped when she felt his finger on her bare skin. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled playfully as she took off his jacket and his shirt in one motion. He moaned as she moved her hands from his hips to his crotch and rubbed it lightly, smiling at his reaction. He kissed her and took her top off. He put his hands on her cheeks and smiled.

"I love you Lindsay, I love you for a long time, and I'm glad you changed your mind"

She seemed a little confused, but smiled.

"I'm glad I changed my mind too"

He kissed her jaw and went down to her neck as a large smile appeared on Lindsay's face.

Some time later, Danny was holding Lindsay against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, they were short of breath.

* * *

After a moment, Lindsay sighed.

"Well that was so good"

Danny chuckled a little.

"You're right"

But suddenly, Lindsay let go of his waist and get away from him, looking for her clothes and putting them on as Danny looked at her confused.

"What are you doing? You're leaving?"

"I have things to do."

"It's 4 am" He replied putting his boxer back on

She smiled as she put her top on.

"Don't worry honey, we'll see each other soon"

With that, she exited the locker room.

* * *

The next day, Lindsay's shift was almost over, she was sat at her desk filling some paper work when Danny arrived a little early for his own shift.

"Hi gorgeous" he said smiling.

Lindsay looked up from her desk and smiled.

"You're in a good mood today"

"As a matter of fact I am"

He went behind her and leaned to kiss her neck, but Lindsay got up before he could.

"What are you doing?" she asked stepping away from him

"I'm just saying hi" he said confused

"You were going to kiss me, you don't kiss me, you don't even shake my hand"

"Come on Montana" he said smiling as he came closer to her, but when she took another step back, he frowned.

"What's going on with you, we have the most mind blowing sex I've ever had last night, and you don't even want to kiss me today"

"Excuse me ?" she said very confused "We didn't have sex last night"

"Don't be silly, it's not funny"

"I'm serious Danny"

"You want me to refresh your memory maybe ?"

"I don't know what you talking about" she said deadly serious.

At the beginning he was finding it funny, he thought she wanted to mess with him, but or she was a very good actress, or she was really serious.

"You and me, last night, the locker room, I think your butt is still print on the wall, or maybe do you want to see the scratch on my back, the one you made with your nails when you came"

"Danny, stop it, I wasn't here, last night, I was home, all night, you can ask my doorman, I didn't leave my apartment"

"Okay, come with me"

He sat in front of her computer, and search for the security camera video from last night, hopeful and unfortunately, there weren't any camera in the locker room, but there was one just outside, he went to around 4 am, there wasn't anyone on the tape leaving the room, Lindsay sighed.

"Did you smoke something from the lab yesterday?" she asked playfully.

"Just wait a second"

Just as he said that, they saw Lindsay coming out of the locker room.

"Holy fucking shit" she said rewinding the video as she watched herself coming out and maybe two minutes later, she saw him coming out too.

"See, now who was smoking something last night?" He asked.

"Danny, it's not me, I swear"

"Well unless you have a double or a twin somewhere that's impossible"

A look of pure fear appeared on Lindsay's face as he said that.

"What?" He asked concerned by her sudden change of behaviour.


	2. Who Hurt Me First

Lindsay and Sydney Monroe were born in 1977 in Lewiston, Montana. They were part of the 0.5 of the identical twins; everything in them was the same, same eyes, same hair, same size, and weight, same voice, same DNA, same IQ. But yet, Sydney always had this look, when she was looking at her sister, this expression on her face that was making the only difference between the two of them. As they grew up, Lindsay was a nice and quiet little girl, with good grades and close friends, Sydney on the other hand was more of a loner, even if Lindsay was trying to support her in her life, they never had the complicity that twins are suppose to have.

The love that Lindsay shared with her sister wasn't a two way street, as their parents began to be more interested in Lindsay than in Sydney. She was the one who was allow to go out at night, and the one with the birthday parties, even if they weren't rich, they always put Lindsay's comfort before them, her mother once said that she was her proud. It was a mistake that her mother now regrets everyday.

When they turned 15, Lindsay became the victims of some accidents, she was almost hit by a car four times in a month, she suffered of food poisoning several times, but she always got away. Until that day, in the diner, where Daniel Kaydam shot her best friends. She almost died this day, but still, she survived. After this day, Sydney has changed, her hate for her sister grew, and hurting her became an obsession. Their parents send her to see a shrink, and they found out, that Sydney couldn't stand the fact she had a double, she wanted to be unique, and Lindsay was making that impossible. To protect Lindsay, they send Sydney in a private school in Kansas, but sometimes after that she disappeared. Lindsay hadn't heard from her since.

Lindsay froze when she saw her double coming out the locker room; millions of questions were running through her head. How did she find her? Where was she? What does she want? But only one thing was hurting her the most, why did you does that with Danny. And only one conclusion came to her mind. She was stalking her. She must have seen them in Montana, damn reporters. She must have seen her almost kiss him in that courtroom. And now, she found out where she was, and that was meaning only one thing. She has to move again.

"Lindsay" Danny's voice was like an echo in her head. "Lindsay!"

"Hum?" she finally said.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I ... I have to go" She said in a hurry as she went out of their office.

* * *

Mac was in his car, coming from a crime scene, when his cell phone rang.

"Taylor"

"Mac, it's Lindsay"

"Lindsay, I have some new evidences I'm coming to the lab"

"Mac, she's here, my sister, she is in New York"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the lab parking garage, I'm going home to pack"

"Lindsay, go back to the lab, now"

"Mac, you don't understand I have to leave"

"Lindsay, go back to the lab you're not safe alone, find Danny, or Stella and stay with them"

"I'll..."

He heard Lindsay's voice like she was far from the phone, he couldn't heard what she was saying.

"Lindsay, what's going on, Lindsay"

"What do you want?" she said to someone else and the phone went off.

"Lindsay!" Mac screamed in his phone "shit"

Sydney was sitting on Lindsay's car, she was different than in the video, she looks like more like... Lindsay, actually she was exactly the same. She smiled

"Hi sis"

"What are you doing here Sydney"

"I came to see how you were, I missed you", she said as she stood and went closer to Lindsay.

"Are you kidding me?" she replied

"I just wanted to make sure you're..."

"You didn't come here to see how I am, you came to see what damage you caused, because you know what you did and you want to make sure you're successful, what you came for is pride, and you're not gonna have that from me. You can't hurt me anymore Sydney, what can you possibly do to me, that you not already done?"

"You know me too well Linds" she came closer to her but Lindsay didn't move "but I have to tell you, that Danny, hmmm, since when are you interesting in that kind of guy?"

"He's just a colleague"

"You know what, I doubt that, a lot actually, because the way he banged me last night..." she closed her eyes and groaned". He sure loves you"

A tear went down on Lindsay cheek and Sydney smiled.

"You know, I didn't see you for a long time now, and I thought it was gone, but no, we still have this connexion, I can feel the pain in you, and it's... overwhelming"

"I won't let you hurt my friends Syd," she said with rage

"I know you won't honey, but what are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"If I have too, I will"

"Oh, that's so sweet, but you're not murderer, are you? I am"

"LINDSAY" Danny's voice came out of nowhere.

Lindsay turned her head to see him running to her, but when she turned again to see Sydney she was gone.

"Lindsay, Mac called me, are you okay, who was she?" he asked taking her in his arms

"She's my sister"

"What does she want?" he asked putting her closer to him

"To finish what she started fifteen years ago"

"What was that?"

"Kill me"

* * *

Later this day, Mac had called the entire team. Mac and Lindsay were talking in his office, while; Danny, Hawkes, Stella, and Flack were waiting in the conference room.

"Do you know what's going on?" Flack asked to Danny

"I think" he said quietly "But I hope it's not that"

A moment later, Lindsay and Mac entered the room.

"I called all of you here, because something happens today, and Lindsay thinks that you are in danger"

"How so?" Stella asked first

Lindsay took a deep breath and turn on the plasma screen. A picture of her, taken by the surveillance camera in the parking garage.

"This is Sydney Monroe, as you can see, she's my twin sister"

"Identical twin" Hawkes said

"Yes" she simply replied "we are apparently a few, to be exactly identical, witch means, we have the exact same appearance, the same voice, the same DNA"

"Why do you think we're in danger?" Flack asked

"Because Sydney's only goal in life is to make me suffer. I ran from her for years, and she managed to find me, and she already hurt me"

She looked at Danny a moment; she could see shame in his eyes. But she didn't blame him, he thought Sydney was her, she must be flattered.

"I made some research, in the FBI database, Sydney Monroe, is number thirteen on the most wanted list, she's researched for multiple murder, apparently she's a contract killer, she works in freelance"

"Is there anyway to make the difference between you two?" Stella finally said.

"No" Lindsay said, "she's unpredictable, and dangerous, since you are my closest friends, you're a target to her"

"What do you suggest?" Hawkes asked

"I'm done running from her, she made it very clear that she wanted to end things for all when I saw her, so until I find her, be very careful"

As they all exited the room, Danny took Lindsay's arm.

"Can I speak to you in private, please" he asked

"Yeah, of course"

He closed the door and turned to Lindsay. When he saw her eyes, flashbacks from the night before ran through his head, he shut his eyes closed to try to make the go away. But Lindsay saw that and sighed.

"Danny" she said softly

"I don't know what to say to you, what I've done... I can't regret it more"

"What do you regret? Sleeping with my sister, or sleeping with me?"

"I... you have to admit it's not everyday that you see two people so identical. I thought it was you"

"Don't worry, it's not like it didn't happen to me before, I'll survive"

"Lindsay, it's not what I meant, I don't regret what I thought I was doing, I wanted to do this with you, I thought you were finally ready to be with me"

She sighed

"I don't even know what hurt the most, the fact that she used you to hurt me, or that because of what she did, every time you'll look at me, you'll see her. And as much I as I have feeling for you, I just can't deal with that"

She looked at him one more time, and came closer to him; she looked up into his eyes and brushed her lips lightly on his. The kiss was soft, and brief. When she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said before leaving.

* * *

Danny went back home and tried to digest everything that happened today, Lindsay's secret, the fact that the most amazing night he had in years was in fact a set up in intend to hurt the woman he loved, and also the revelation from her, that in fact she did have feeling for him, and now he ruined everything. He should have wait, he should have known that Lindsay wasn't the type of girl to hook up in a public place for their first time. Actually, he knows something was strange with her, but how could he possibly know that she had an identical twin, an identical psychopath-murderer twin. He was opening his third bottle of beer, when he heard soft knock on his door. He got up and went to open it, and saw Lindsay, smiling at him. Or maybe it was Sydney

"Hi sexy" she said with a sexy voice

Yeah, it was definitely Sydney.


	3. That I Wanted To Be

Danny looked at the woman in front of him, she was wearing the same clothes than Lindsay a few hours ago, but after I learned today, he wasn't sure she was Lindsay.

"You're not Lindsay"

"Damn, I guess the element of surprise is gone" she said as she step inside the apartment "Miss me?"

Sydney bit her lip, grinning coyly.

"Hardly" He said but Sydney caught him by the arm and impulsively raised her lips to his in a deep, bruising kiss reminiscent of the one they had shared not twenty-four hours ago in the locker room

Danny pulled away, however. "Linds" he began hesitantly, avoiding her gaze. "I mean...Sydney we can't do that"

"Oh give me a break, we can do whatever we want, at least I can" Sydney released him and stepped away.

"What are you doing here ?" he asked

"What ? ... I was thinking after last night, we could..."

"You and me both know that what happened last night, only happened because you wanted to hurt Lindsay and I was thinking you were her, it's not gonna work anymore"

"How sad" She looked at his apartment a second and Danny took that opportunity to go by the coffee table to grab his gun, since Lindsay told him Sydney would try to hurt her friend, he never left it.

"You really shouldn't do that" she said pointing the gun

"Why not? You're number 13 on the FBI's most wanted list, I can kill you and even get a medal" he said as he took his gun

"And get nightmares about killing your precious Lindsay every night"

Even if they had the same voice, Sydney's voice was more hard than Lindsay's, she had that flirtatious confidence that Lindsay didn't have. Danny pointed the gun at Sydney and took his cellphone. She smiled and turned to him.

"Don't move" He ordered.

"Or what? You're gonna shoot me? I know you're in love with me" She took Lindsay's voice to say the last part, all sweet and kind. And by the look on Danny's face, she knew that this time again, she'll win.

"Don't do that, I'm in love with Lindsay" he said turn off the security of his gun as she continued to step toward him.

"I'm Lindsay" she said stopping just in front of him as his gun was almost press against her forehead "At least I can be her, for you, if you want, and I know you want it" She was so close to him, he could smell her perfume. "Nobody has to know" she said quietly as she put her hand on his forearm.

"Why would you do that, you don't care about me" he said trying not to put down his guard.

"Serial killers are people too, you know" she said as she put his gun down and kiss him hard.

After a second she smiled against his month when she felt his tongue passing her lips.

Danny knew, deep down, what he was doing was wrong; but this was the closest to kissing Lindsay he had ever come and he wasnt going to let this opportunity pass him by . 'I'll survive'. Her words were ringing in his head. Sydney had obviously done this before and Lindsay got over it, why should she treat him any different.

While Danny has been thinking about Lindsay, Sydney had removed his shirt. Sydney's tongue was teasing Danny's, causing him to moan into her mouth as she was undoing his belt and as he took off her blouse. They were now making their way to Danny's bedroom

Sydney refused to break their kiss, she kept pushing Danny towards the bed. When he hit the bed she pushed him down and climbed on top. Quickly ridding him of his trousers, he was left vulnerable. Despite the room being fairly dark, Sydney could be seen admiring Danny's delectable body. She was stood over him and slowly slid out of her trousers. They were both left in their underwear, although Sydney was confident Danny was about to lose his. She sidled onto his bed, her fingers tantalized his thighs until she reached his boxers. Sydney gently tugged at the material and they begun to drift down his body. She smiled up at him and started her conquest.

* * *

Sydney was drifting in and out of sleep. She was snuggled in Danny's arms. She was laying on one arm while the other was resting upon her stomach. She carefully untangled herself from Danny's grasp and gathered her clothes. While she was re-dressing herself Danny moved in his sleep.

Danny woke up the morning after, alone in his bed. Sydney was gone for a while now. He rubbed his eyes and took his glasses on the night table. He got up and went to the kitchen, the place was a mess, he took his pants off the kitchen counter and put it on. Underneath was a brown envelope "It's not personal, It's business" was written on it. When he opened it, he found three pictures, took from outside his apartment, apparently from the building across the street. They were pictures of him and Sydney, in compromising situations. On the first one they were simply kissing, on the second, Sydney was undoing his belt while he was ripping her blouse open, and well the third one was more explicit, and there were no doubt possible of what they were doing. Danny put down violently the pictures on the counter.

"Damn it"

His cellphone rang somewhere in the apartment He found it under the coffee table, it was Flack.

"Messer" he said his accent revealing a short night

"Danny, something happen, you have to come to the hospital"

"What? what happened, is Lindsay alright" he asked as he put on his shirt

"Lindsay's fine, it's Stella"

* * *

Half an hour later, he arrived at Mount Sinai, Mac and Flack were waiting in the hall.

"How is she?"

"She's just unconscious" Mac said

"What happened?"

"Her car explode in the parking lot in front of her apartment, luckily for her, she wasn't in it, but she hit her head pretty bad" Flack said but his attention was caught by something behind Danny.

When he turned around he saw Lindsay running toward them.

"Where is she? Is she gonna be alright?" she asked panicked.

"She's going to be fine, she is unconscious at the moment" Flack said.

"Was she the only one hurt? I swear if my sister hurts anyone who I don't know I am going to kill her myself"

"Lindsay, take it easy. There were a few minor injuries but Stella was the only one who was badly hurt"

Lindsay took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok, it's just I cant deal with her hurting more innocent people. I need to stop her"

"Linds" Danny said "You can't stop her on your own. She is a psycho, you are going to need help"

"I know" she touched his arm "Just promise me that you'll stay away from her"

Lindsay was looking deep into Danny's eyes but he seemed distant. Danny was avoiding eye contact with her, and she didn't know why. She frowned, and Danny knew that she was reading in his eyes, so he looked at Flack, avoiding her eyes.

A few hours later, they were still waiting for Stella to wake up, and Danny decided to go get coffee. When Lindsay proposed to help, he told her he didn't need her and went to the elevator, but she hadn't say her last word. She came in the elevator as the doors were closing, so he wouldn't be able to exit.

"I told you I was fine" he said

But instead of responding, she pushed the stop button, and the elevator froze

"Are you crazy ? We're in an hospital you can't stop the elevators"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He sighed and tried to restart the elevator but Lindsay wouldn't let him.

"Lindsay I'm not avoiding you"

Lindsay was taken back that he used her proper name.

"Call me Montana"

"What?" he asked confused

"When it comes to you my name's Montana, not Lindsay"

"I thought you hated that nickname"

"Just do it please"

"Ok"

He still wasn't making much eye contact but every few seconds he would glimpse at her eyes, never maintaining contact.

"You seemed a little distant earlier, like you weren't really concentrating on me. I just wanted to make sure you're Ok"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Danny's sentences were short and to the point, he never usually spoke like that to Lindsay, but he couldn't help it, each time he was looking into her beautiful brown eyes, he had flashes of what he did with her sister. Thoughts were beginning to pop in his head, like if they are really so similar, does Lindsay also do the kind of stuff her sister did to him last night, because he had many girls in his bed but none of them were as wild has Sydney. When he realised what he was thinking, he nearly vomited in his own mouth.

"Are you Ok Danny ?" she asked softly.

He nodded slowly, kicking out of his head the thoughts.

"Look, Danny, if you still cant look at me without seeing her just say so" Danny nodded. "I know what I said, about not being able to deal with that, but... I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Don't be worried about me, it's you she's after, I still don't understand why she hates you this much, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met"

She smiled at him.

"She wanted to be one of a kind, you know what's not one of a kind ? a twin"

He laughed and Lindsay smiled again

"When you can talk to me, without seeing her, just tell me. I'll stop blushing"

She turned and pushed the stop button as Danny gave her a quizzical look.

"Come on, I know better than anyone what kind of stuff she can do"

"Montana!!" He said closing his eyes to stop the naughty thoughts for coming back.

"What ? Am I raping your virgin thoughts?"

The elevator arrived at the main floor, she left him and went over the coffee machine. When they returned to the rest of the group, Mac came to her.

"She awake Lindsay"

"Thank god, can I see her?"

"Yes"

A moment later she disappeared along the hallway, she was on her way to Stella's room.


	4. Who Killed Those Girls

New York had its quiet moments, unfortunately these quiet moments were the most common times to commit a murder.

* * *

_Harvey's diner was the place to be, if you were a school girl. After school the place was packed with 16 year old girls, they all came from Waterslade Prep for Girls. Waterslade was the best school New York could offer and they would teach anyone. The girls who couldn't quite afford a big fancy house and a limousine to drop them home came to Harvey's to chill out after school. Harvey knew the girls quite well and he would always give them free drinks. There were 4 girls who would always have a place in Harvey's heart. These girls were the only people left in the diner on the night which ended their lives._

_The clock in the diner read 8:56, it was so close to closing time. Paris, Alexa, Bailey and Dylan were occupying booth in the corner of the room. JJ, the waitress, was in the kitchen washing up when she heard the bell on the front door ding. She went out into the main room to see who it was when she saw a flash and a bullet penetrate Paris' forehead. Instinctively, she gasped and the shooter turned to face her. The last thing JJ saw was a young lady pointing a gun at her and a bright white flash. She immediately fell behind the counter when the bullet made contact. The other three girls were in panic. Bailey was towering over Paris' lifeless body, trying to bring her back to life; Dylan was crouched in another booth, searching frantically for her phone; Alexa was edging towards the door, she was so close to escaping but the shooter turned and sent a bullet flying into the side of her head. Alexa fell to her knees then her body collapsed onto the floor. Bailey shrieked, _

_"Please don't hurt me" she begged _

_"It's not personal, it's business" was the harsh response. _

_Bailey clenched her eyes shut but tears still seemed to escape, she was waiting to be shot but was surprised when she heard the gun yet didn't die. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Dylan sprawled on the floor, under the table. She had been shot in the side of the head, the bullet had sliced through her hand and phone before invading her skull._

_"You bitch" Bailey screamed _

_"Sticks and stones, kid" she sashayed to Bailey and pressed her gun to Bailey's head. Gently, she pulled the trigger, and watched the life drown in Bailey's eyes. After several minutes a pool of blood surrounded Bailey's head. The killer wrote a message in the blood. _

_'It's not personal, it's business'_

_She took a step back and admired her work. She pulled a photo from her pocket. She had been told to make sure they looked like the shooting in the diner, in Montana, 15 years ago. She held up the photo and made the connection between the two images, a smile cursed her lips as she dropped the photo and walked out.

* * *

_

Danny, Hawkes and Mac passed through the yellow tape surrounding the crime scene. They stood in the entrance of the diner, stopping before they contaminated any evidence that surrounded Alexa's body.

"Danny, Hawkes you take the bodies. I'll process the scene"

Danny nodded

"I'll take the two over by the desk, you take her" he pointed to Alexa "and the one behind the counter"

"Ok"

Both men headed towards their bodies. Danny was ready to put his kit on the table next to him when he glanced at the floor.

"Got a fifth body down here, teenager, probably with the rest of them" Danny hollered.

"Ok, Danny" Mac acknowledged.

"Dan, whoever is done first takes that body?"

"You got it"

Danny put his case on the floor and got his camera in his hand. He read the message in the blood and a memory of him and Sydney came flashing through his brain. He quickly snapped back into reality and took a picture of the message. He continued to process the scene, desperately searching for something that would indicate Sydney was involved in the murder.

* * *

Danny and Hawkes were sat in front of two computers. One computer had images from the scene collaged onto it and the other had the photo at the crime scene. They were determining all the similarities and trying to find the differences between the two pictures. Everything, except the victims, were the same; even the colour of the sky was the same.

"Danny. I think we have just found out difference" Hawkes pointed to an area of blood on the screen which was smeared "There's a smear there, but in the other photo the blood is untouched. Do you have a photo of the smear?"

"Yeah, hang on" he swiveled on his chair to the other computer. He browsed through the photos from their crime scene until he came across the one with the message.

"It's not personal, it's business? What kind of message is that?" Hawkes questioned the photo.

Lindsay walked in and heard the last part of Hawkes' question. She was looking at the file in her hand when she walked in and looked at Hawkes when she heard someone else in the room.

"Oh, sorry guys. I thought this room was empty" Lindsay apologized and glanced at the screen "These pictures from your case?" She looked at the screen with the message in the blood on it.

"Yeah, and those two" Danny pointed to the other two computer screens "Screen one is our photos and screen two is a photo we found at the scene. None of us recognise it. You got any ideas?"

"Er yeah, Do you guys have any DNA that needs to be tested? If you do, you need to test it now"

"Monroe? You gonna tell us where the picture is from?"  
"I will, but I cant right now"

"Ok, when will you tell us?"

"When you run the DNA. I will tell you when I know the results"

"Montana, haven't you got your own case?"

"Yeah but Stella can handle it for now. This case is more important at the moment. Run the DNA. I mean it guys, you need to run it"

"Ok, we're gonna go run it now"

Lindsay nodded "Page me when you have the results"

"Course we will"

Danny and Hawkes left the room, leaving Lindsay alone with the pictures. She came closer to the picture they found at the scene and zoomed in. She focused on the only face that was clear enough to make a positive ID. She studied the face for a millisecond before gasping loudly. Lindsay felt faint when she realised she was staring at her best friend from 15 years ago.

"Honey..." she whispered.

Tears started to form in her eyes and she felt a lump in her throat. She gasped and her breath hitched when she zoomed out. She was once again staring at her best friends lifeless bodies. The tears began to flow and she turned off the screen.

"I'll get her this time. You hear that girls? I'm gonna get her, for you" At first Lindsay was speaking to the ceiling, confident her friends could hear her, but she ended up cowering on the desk and whispering the last part of her statement. She was crying silent tears and her shoulders were gently shaking.

* * *

Danny and Hawkes had been waiting for their DNA results for 10 minutes. When the screen began to flash Danny couldn't believe his eyes.

"Holy shit, Hawkes, check this out" Danny nudged Hawkes "Page Lindsay please"

Hawkes paged Lindsay and she was in the room in minutes.

"Montana, It's your DNA" Danny pleaded.

"No it's not, it's Sydney's" She said

"We need to get you to Mac"

He gripped her arm and led her out of the room.

"Danny, no, give me the result, I'm going to see him alone"

He released her arm "What ? no, you're not, it's our case"

"Okay remember the Sonny Sassone case, I went to you before and I didn't argue when you took the result and went see Mac on you own"

"It's different"

"Look I just need to talk Mac, ok, then you'll can do whatever you want "

"Tell me what?" Mac interrupted as he walked out of the lab.

"This" Danny handed him a print out of the DNA results. Mac studied it for minutes.

"In my office now" Mac said.

They follow him into his office, he closed the door behind them, and sat in his chair, he opened his desk drawer and took a pen, he push a little button on it.

"Mac ? what's going on" Danny asked

"Courtesy of the FBI, it's jamming any radio signals, in case there are wires in the room"

"The FBI ?" Hawkes said confused

"The Monroe case, as they called it, is a special case, you understand why, Lindsay and Sydney have the same DNA, they can be confused, as Lindsay's boss, I have clearance to know things that you're not allowed to know, but what you can know, is that a microship has been injected in Lindsay by the FBI so she can be trace at any moment, and not confused with her sister"

"Seriously ?" Danny asked

"I never been more serious" Mac simply said.

"It was Sydney who did that so." Danny said

"We don't know that yet, it's not because we found a hair from her at the crime scene that she killed them, she could have take a coffee here, or have lunch" Hawkes said

"She a contract killer, so if it's her, we have to find what was the contract ?"

"I'm on it" Hawkes said before leaving the room

"What do I do now ?" Lindsay asked to Mac

"Go home. Anything you do on any case may be compromised. Danny will take over your case. I will let you know as soon as we know anything. Is that Ok with you?"

"Yeah, its not like I have any other choice. See you later Mac"

Lindsay walked away.

* * *

Lindsay walked into her apartment and slumped onto her sofa. She reached onto the coffee table and picked up the last picture of her with her friends. She felt tears pricking her cheek, but was surprised when she felt her pocket vibrating. The number was witheld.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis"

"Sydney?"

"Now I am offended, you don't even know my voice on a the phone"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you got the present?"

"What present?"

"The one I left you earlier, you must have got it"

"Syd, I have no idea what you are on about?"

"You didn't recognise the photo? I know you saw it, else you wouldn't have been sent home"

"So it was you"

"Yep, I hope you liked it. I sure did"

"Why did you do this"

"It's my job honey, so are you proud of me ?"

"Listen to me, you bitch, you have been a plague on my life, you repulse me..."

"I guess not"

Before Lindsay could reply, Sydney hung up; leaving Lindsay with the clicking sound of a disconnected phone. Lindsay took her jacket and left the apartment.

* * *

She arrived at the crime lab, twenty minutes after. She went straight to Mac.

"It was her, she called me to confess, the phone has been transfered to the FBI, they taking the case"

"Okay, then" He got up and went near Lindsay "How are you feeling ?"

"I would be better off dead, no wait, if SHE was dead" She replied with a soft smile

"I know what you mean"

"Well I'm gonna be in my office if you need me"

When she reached her desk, an envelope was on it, with a note "It's not business, it's personal" It was a variation of her signature but she knew it was from Sydney.


	5. Not Her

hey guys, i know i dont always thank you all for your reviews but i really do appreiciate them. They make my day when i know a new chapter has got good reviews. So thank you for all your support do far.

* * *

Lindsay was sitting at her desk, holding, the envelope she just received, it was from Sydney, she knew that even before opening it. And she also knew that whatever it contains, it will cause her a great pain. Flack entered the office looking for Danny.

"Hey, Lindsay, how you're doing ?"

"Well I have a psycho-serial killer slash twin who wants to kill me, one of my co-worker is at the hospital because of me, and I think that this envelope contains something I'm not gonna like, but since I'm on the verge of throwing up, I really don't want to open it"

"Bad day hum?"

"bad like a bad week, you wanted something ?"

"yeah, I was looking for Danny, did you see him ?"

"I think is at the morgue with Sid" she replied still looking at the envelope."can you do me a favor ?"

"yes, of course" he said as he sat in front of Lindsay on Danny's chair.

"Can you open it and look what's inside, maybe it's something important, but I just can't take anymore pain for now"

"you are sure ?" he asked taking the envelope.

"yes"

he took the envelope and opened it, when he looked at the picture, he was somehow relieved not to see some horrible mass murder, or mutilated corpse, but then he looked at the second picture, Lindsay could see a certain tension in his eyes, like he wasn't liking what he was seeing but when I saw the last picture he has to hide it by putting in on the table.

"What is it ?" Lindsay asked.

he sighed and put the pictures back in the envelope.

"It's nothing important, you don't need to know what's inside" He said as he opened on of Danny's drawer, knowing he used to have a lighter in it.

"okay", she simply said, with everything that happened, she was willing to trust anybody who would saved her for feeling a little more pain.

He took the lighter and set the envelope on fire. They watched it burn and Flack throw it in the trash.

"I have to find Messer, are you gonna be okay ?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna visit Stella, see you later"

* * *

Flack found Danny in the morgue, he was taking picture of a guy who killed himself, it was a simple case, so he agreed to take it. 

"Flack, Sid confirmed the COD, it's suicide, I guess I'll go sleep sooner than I hoped" Danny's said with a coyly smile. But Flack didn't smile, he was pretty serious. "Something wrong ? Is it Lindsay ?"

"I wish I could see things from your point of view Messer, unfortunately I can't stick my head that far up my ass" he said deadly serious

"What are you talking about ?"

"I'm talking about you and who I think being Lindsay's sister"

"This is not what you think" Danny said trying to defend himself.

"I saw the pictures Danny, Sydney send them to Lindsay, she couldn't decide herself to open the envelope because she knew that it was her sister who have send them, and she didn't want to be hurt again, so I looked at them"

"Damn... Listen Flack..."

"What's wrong with you Messer ? you can't just keep it in your pants, you have to fuck Lindsay's sister, who happened to be a contract-murderer, are you insane ?" he yelled at him

"Flack, just lower your voice, I don't want someone to hear"

"I promise to care in my next life. Luckily I don't believe in reincarnation"

"Yeah, that's funny, listen I made a mistake, it's never gonna happen again"

"I hope not, if I learned that you did something with her again, friend or not friend Messer, I'll give your ass to the FBI"

"you're not gonna have to"

"I hope not, I burned the pictures, and Lindsay doesn't know"

"Thanks man"

"I'm not doing this for you" he said before pushing the elevator button "Now come with me, Mac wants to see us"

* * *

When they arrived in Mac office, Stella was there, she was sat on the sofa. 

"Stella, you're back, you look...tired" Danny said

"Telling someone they look tired is just the polite way of saying "You look like shit!"" she said smiling

"What's going on ?" Hawkes asked

"The FBI called me, the diner case was a contract, one of the girls was the adulterous lovechild of British diplomat."

"So it's really Sidney who did this" Lindsay asked

"Yes, she's supposed to meet his contractor, in a night club in Soho"

"That's great, but we are Crime scene investigators, this is not our job to track a serial killer" Stella said

"They want me to go meet him" Lindsay finally said

"What ?" Danny said "This is insane" Danny became to yell.

"Danny calm down, this is not our decision to make" Mac said to calm him down, but it didn't work.

"Lindsay a FBI agent is at the station waiting for you"

"I'm going, I just need some things in my locker"

"Okay, we were order to not interfered with them, so we'll just go back to our work, you're gonna be okay ?" he asked concerned

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks" She replied before leaving.

* * *

Lindsay went to the locker room to take a few things, Danny followed her a moment later. When she saw him, she sighed deeply. 

"I know you think it's to dangerous for me to do that"

"Yes I do, but that's not what I was gonna say, tell me where you going ?"

"Trust me when I say I'm doing you a favor by keeping you out of it"

"That is not gonna work for me"

"Well its gonna have to, I don't have time for this. I can't make a distinction between professional and personal, she took everybody I have ever loved, my friends, every boyfriend I had, you. Everything is personal"

"It's the second time you put yourself in danger like that, last time I didn't say anything, but this time...I don't want to lose you Lindsay, and this is too dangerous"

"And what exactly do you want me to do, hum ? sit in my ass, waiting for her to kill more people, to kill one of us, to kill you ? you know I've always thought of myself as a pacifist, the idea of taking someone's life is just inconceivable. If I had the chance to kill Sydney, I'll do it"

He sighed.

"Do I have a chance to dissuade you to go ?"

"No" she simply said

The look on his face, nearly broke her heart, she took a step toward him and put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look in her eyes

"I'll be fine, I promise"

He looked in her eyes and kiss her, at first it was soft, but quickly turned into a passionate and angry kiss. But she broke the kiss soon after and left the room.

* * *

A little more than an hour after, She was walking through the door of the night club. When he saw her, the doorman opened the door in front of her, clearly Sydney used to come here. 

"They waiting for you in the VIP room, Miss Sydney"

"Thanks" she simply replied before entering the club.

"Ok Lindsay, remember, you follow the conversation okay, don't try to improvised"

She spotted someone she knew in the back of the VIP corner, it was the first assistant of the wife of the British Diplomat.

"I think the contractor is the wife, her first assistant is here"

She approached him and stood just in front of him.

"Miss Monroe, I'm glad you came"

"we have an agreement" she said coldly.

"Indeed, sit, have a glass of champagne, we have to celebrate"

"I can't I need to be somewhere"

"Woah, you certainly have a future in murder"

"Yeah, when the client pays"

"Here, the rest of the payment" He gave her a briefcase "It's been a pleasure"

She smiled "The pleasure is all mine"

"it's okay, we have everything we need, now get the hell out of here"

She smiled and took the glass of champagne before leaving. An undercover FBI agent was waiting for her outside, she gave him the briefcase and left like it was plan.

* * *

When she arrived at her apartment, Flack was waiting against his car in front of her building. 

"Flack ? What are you doing here ?" she asked "No, let me guess, Danny asked you to make sure I'm okay"

"I...actually, it's Mac who asked me, I'm here to protect you, in case... you know..."

"Flack, I have my own gun, and I know how to use it, I don't need your protection"

"I know, but look, Mac placed a tracker on me, if I live, he's going to murder me"

She sighed.

"Fine, but at one condition"

"Ok"

"Go get coffee" she simply said with a smile"

"Okay, I'm going"

Lindsay smiled at the doorman who opened the door for her.

"Hi, Miss Monroe, nice to see you again"

"Thanks Georges, Detective Flack is with me, so you can let him in, when he comes back"

"Ok, no problem"

She reached the elevator and went to her apartment. She put her bag in the kitchen counter, and switch on the light. What she saw, she didn't expect it. The entire wall in front of her was cover by picture of Danny and her having sex. Which was weird since she never slept with him. But she recognised the apartment, it was his.

"Oh my god!" she said

"Yeah, that's pretty much the only thing he said to me this night"

When she turned to see what was their, she saw Sydney just behind her.

"You have something that belongs to me, and I want it back"

After that, she hit her hard in the face, and Lindsay blacked out.

* * *

sorry if the english was a little weird in that one. please review again x


	6. That Tortured Me

Mac and Stella were sat in Mac's office in front of a computer, the computer traced Lindsay's movements.

"She's stopped moving. Why has she stopped moving?"

"Stel, calm down. She's probably just met with the FBI guys and talking to them"

"In an alleyway?"  
"Yeah, the FBI don't like to be seen"

"I don't know Mac, something doesn't feel right"

"Stella, you are Lindsay's best friend and boss. When it comes to her you have the right to be cautious. Lindsay would call you, or Danny, if something was wrong. Stop worrying and focus"

The dot on the screen moved slightly, causing Mac to glance at the screen.

"Look Stel" Mac pointed to the screen "She just moved, means she isn't lying unconscious somewhere"

Stella nodded "Thanks Mac"

Mac put his arm around Stella "Anytime Stel, anytime"

The couple both looked back to the screen when they saw the Flack's dot moving.

"Oh, its Flack moving. Where's he going?"

"Don't worry Mac, I'm sure he's just going to get a coffee or something"

"No Stel, thats not him moving. we've just lost the signal"

"Give him a couple of minutes and see if we pick it up again"

After a minute Flack's signal was received again, they could see him walking towards the end of an alleyway.

"See, he's just going to get some coffee or something"

Mac continued to look at the screen but Stella was daydreaming. Mac followed the dot but flinched when the signal just went.

"Stel, we've lost him again"

"What?"

"Flack, the signal, we lost it"

"Ok, now thats not possible"

"Look" mac pointed to the place where Flacks signal used to be "We lost him here"

"Thats in the middle of the road"

"Yes I know that Stel, but thats where we lost him"

"Ok, get someone round there"

Stella picked up the phone and dialled the police station. Few words were said but Stella got her message across.

"They're on their way. Check Lindsay's signal"

Mac switched screens so he got Lindsay's signal up.

"We've lost her too" Mac said, his voice was worried.

"Mac, I want to go round Lindsay's apartment. See if there is anything that says her sister wanted to meet with her"

"-Stella, I don't think thats a good idea"

"Right now Mac, I don't care if it's a good idea. Sydney is a contract killer, she has connections, she can get the signals jammed for just enough time for her to kill Lindsay. We need to know if she was planning a meet"

"Ok Stel, we check Lindsay's apartment. You're not going alone, I'm coming too"

"Right, come on then. The longer we wait, the more chance we have of losing Lindsay...For good"

Stella got up and walked towards the door.

"Stel, don't think like that" Mac tried to reassure her.

"How the fuck am I suppose to think Mac? Don't tell me how I'm meant to think" She shrieked "I'm going to get my things, meet me by the car"

Mac nodded and watched Stella walk away

* * *

Sydney stood over her sister's still body. Never before had she felt so much hatred towards Lindsay. Throughout her life she had been trying to get rid of Lindsay and now Lindsay had adopted her identity. Sydney bent down to see if Lindsay was still breathing, her breath was hitched but she was still breathing. A grunt escaped Lindsay's lips when Sydney kicked her, hard, in the stomach; the impact of the kick caused Lindsay to roll onto her side. Sydney kicked her once more, to make sure Lindsay was out of plain sight. . 

"We're gonna have some fun" Sydney hissed

Sydney walked into an abandoned building. During her stay in New York, this building had become one of her many homes. She strode through the deserted corridors but stopped when she came to the door to the basement, she could hear something humming beneath her. She slowly retrieved her gun from its holster and pushed open the door. Before she even stepped onto the first step she could sense someone was down there, as she went further down the stairs she could see faint shadows. From what she could see, there was a man and a laptop; the man was trying to hide his laptop when Sydney stood on the bottom step.

"Don't move" She purred.

The man made an attempt to close his laptop.

"Don't move" she said slower "I'll put a bullet through your skull"

He stepped away from the laptop and lifted his hands.

"Good" she looked at the screen, her eyes narrowed to see the picture "Why is my picture on your screen?" The man didnt answer "Tell me" she shrieked.

"It's not you, it's your sister"

Sydney pointed her gun at the screen and shot it. The man gasped and darted back to his laptop.

"Who are you?" she murmured.

"A friend of your sisters"

"Which friend?"

"Just a friend"

"Keep going, I'll put a bullet in every ball and socket joint"

"Flack, my name is Don Flack"

"Detective Don Flack?"

"Yes" he said slowly "Why?"

"You were next on my list" She flicked her gun in the direction of a chair in the corner of the room "Sit"

Flack trailed to the chair, maintaining eye contact with Sydney at all times. He began to understand Danny, he knew he was inlove with Lindsay, because he couldn't stop talking about her, but Sydney, she was exactly like her, it was disturbing, she always was so sweet, seeing her face on this monster was a weird thing. He cautiously sat down and waited for the next order.

"Give me your phone, pager, gun, badge and anything else in your pockets"

Flack emptied his pockets onto the floor and placed the other belongings with it.

"That everything" She motioned to the pile on the floor.

"Everything I have on me"

"This jacket yours?" Sydney picked up a jacket that was hung on the banister.

"Yes"

She emptied the pockets of the jacket onto the counter and transferred the pile onto the counter too. Beside the pile were two packets of plastic binding strips. She picked up a packet of strips, ripped it open and walked over to Flack. Sydney moved Flacks arms so his hands were hung loosely by his sides but his arms were fastened to the side of the chair, his wrists were bound to the back legs of the chair and the top of his arm were restrained to the back of the chair. His ankles were also constrained to the legs of the chair.

"I'll be back soon"

Sydney picked up the pile and walked out of site.

* * *

Sydney was stood at the end of an alleyway, contemplating what she should do with Flack's belongings. She looked down at the pile in her hands, picking up the set of keys and putting them in her pocket. Sydney continued to stare at the pile, eventually ending up in a daydream, when a car drove past and the light made the police badge glint; she picked up the badge and threw it into the nearest dumpster. The anger was building up inside her and she began to hurl everything into the road, she could hear Flack's phone and pager being crushed underneath the passing cars. The last thing she threw was a picture on a keyring, a picture of Danny, Lindsay and Flack. The keyring hit a building on the other side of the road and Sydney could vaguely hear the sound of it hitting the pavement. 

"Milton, you still up there?" Flack called.

Officer Milton has gone upstairs because he had heard a commotion outside the building, laving Flack alone in the basement. He had reached the top of the staircase and was in the corridor when he heard the front door open and heels clicking on the wooden floor, Milton followed his instincts and slipped into the nearest room until it was completely safe to step outside. He was waiting in the doorway, waiting for the intruder to walk past his room. When the woman stopped in front of the basement, Milton peered out of the room and saw what she was doing. He was ready to take her down when she pulled her own gun out of its holster. 'Shit' was the only thought he could manage. Milton was frozen, if he moved the woman might hear him and come for him. He could no longer think coherently, his only thought had recurred over and over, until he heard the gun shot. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled the number for back-up, but no one was receiving his call. Someone must have shot something which jammed all the signals in the building, no phone signals were showing up which also meant that, if Lindsay was in here, the microchip signal would no longer show up on any radar. Eventually, the woman left the building and Milton relaxed a little.

"Milton" Flack called again.

"Yeah Flack, I'm coming man"

Milton raced down the stairs and saw Flack tied to the chair.

"Milton, you gotta hurry, that woman is crazy. You need to get me out of this now"

"Ok buddy. Just calm down. Do you know if there are any scissors or knives or anything around here which i can cut those binders with?"

"No, just look. Look over there on the counter by the other binders, or on that shelf over there. Just look everywhere Milton"

Officer Milton looked on the counter by the binders, and in every draw of the counter. He was looking on the floor near the counter and began to search the shelf. There was over 30 boxes on the shelf, Milton started at the bottom, taking each box and emptying the contents on the floor. He had gone through 10 boxes in just under 10 minutes before he found a pair of scissors.

"Yes. Flack I got them"

"Good, do my feet first"

Milton was down by Flack's ankles, trying to cut through the plastic when he heard the faint sound of heels clicking.

"Milton, don't stop now. You are going to get me out of this"

Milton's hands were gently shaking, the shakes grew more violent as the heels drew closer. One of Flack's ankles were free but Milton couldn't free the other ankle.

"I can't do it man.. She's here, i Just cant do it"

"Milton, calm down"

"Yeah Milton" Sydney purred from the last stair "You know, you shouldn't have come down here. I wasn't planning on killing Donnie. In fact, I wasn't planing on killing anyone. Now, however, I'm going to have to change my plans"

Sydney pulled her gun from the holster and Milton turned to face her. He was hot in the head, mid-turn. Flack watched his friend fall to the floor and a small pool of blood flowed from the side of his head. He looked up at Sydney with icy cold eyes.

"Honey, don't give me that look. It's not personal, it's business"

"Why are you doing this ?"

"don't worry, once I'm done with Linds, i won't need to hurt her anymore, and if you survive until then, you will be able to go back home"

Flack hung his head in disbelief and Sydney once again disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Sydney carried her sister into the building and dropped her in one of the rooms. The room was above the basement, a thud echoed through the floor. Sydney searched her sisters pockets and found her phone, pager, badge and gun and tossed them all aside. 

Sydney shifted Lindsay's body so she was sat against a bed frame. She took Lindsay's hands and entwined them with the cold metal poles, binding them once she was sure there was no way Lindsay could free herself. Sydney ripped the bottom of Lindsay's shirt, to reveal her abdomen.

Lindsay was starting to regain her consciousness, but Sydney was impatient. She wanted Lindsay awake now. Lindsay didn't know what was happening but she felt a sharp pain on her cheek, through her blurry eyes she could see Sydney's hand swinging towards her face and slapping her.

"Com'on Linds, wakey wakey"

"Syd?" she murmured

"Finally, she speaks"

"What am I doing here?"Sydney's fist connected with Lindsay's face, just below her eye.

"You...You don't get to speak. I'm in charge here"

Lindsay nodded and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes"

Lindsay opened her eyes and glared at Sydney. Sydney had boxes of matches next to her, as well as several lighters. She was lighting a match, letting it burn for a while then blowing out the flame.

"You remember what Dad told me when I started smoking Lindsay? Answer me"

"No" she whispered.

Sydney slid to Lindsay, with a box of matches

"Hmm, figured as much. He told me, he said 'Syd, you play with fire and you're gonna get" Sydney lit a match and dropped it on Lindsay's stomach "burnt'"

Lindsay winced in pain but Sydney did nothing. She only watched as the flame left its mark on Lindsay's skin. Before the flame burnt out Sydney blew it gently, causing it to flicker and make another mark. Suddenly Sydney felt something, something she hadn't felt in years, pity and pain. She looked at Lindsay, who was staring at her, but when she saw that Sydney had something wrong she smiles.

"Real connections cannot be broken by time or space" she finally said

"Stop it" Sydney respond before hitting her

"You had better kill me soon. the longer you wait, the longer my feelings will torture you"

* * *

Mac and Stella had made it to Lindsay's apartment building in 30 minutes and to Lindsay's apartment in seconds. Stella was getting more and more impatient. Mac was trying to open the door with a set of spare keys, there were about 10 keys on the keying and every key so far had not been the one for Lindsay's apartment. 

"Com'on Mac. Hurry it up" Stella urged.

"Stel, I'm going as fast as I can" He assured her.

Mac was ready to give up and break the door down when the current key turned and opened the door. He pushed the door open and Stella pushed past him into Lindsay's front room. She stood in the middle of the room and stared at the pictures on the wall; Mac followed her in and stood beside her.

"Danny and Lindsay? Since when?" Mac asked.

"Never, Lindsay would have told me if she had slept with Danny"

"Then who is that? It has to be Lindsay"

"No Mac. Lindsay isn't shallow enough to put pictures on her walls. This was done by Sydney, she wants to hurt Lindsay. And she's going through Danny"

Stella looked around the apartment.

"Mac, Lindsay's coffee table is upturned" she bent down for a closer look "There's blood down here too"

Mac went down to Stella's level.

"She's gonna be fine Stel. Lindsay can handle herself"

"How do you know? She is facing a psychotic version of herself. They think the same; Sydney knows how to make Lindsay suffer and she will make sure Lindsay suffers"

"Stel, Lindsay has a gun and knows how to use it. She has training in situations like these. I am positive she can take care of herself. If she is over her head, Flack will help her"

"How, the fuck, can Flack help her? He is at the station, isn't he?"

"Not anymore, I sent him to meet Lindsay after her meeting with those agents. He would have been here to protect her against Sydney"

"Well, he obviously didn't do a very good job; if not they would both be in this very apartment and still on our radar"

"Stella, I know you're angry at Sydney, but please don't question Flack and Lindsay's ability to keep safe. They are both going to make it out and we are going to put Sydney behind bars"

Stella nodded, breaking eye contact.

"Hey, come here"

Mac pulled Stella into a hug and softly kissed her temple.

"You worry too much, you know that?"

"Yeah, thanks Mac" She managed a smile.

"Anytime hun"

They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the solidarity.

"Mac?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Call Danny"

"Why?"

"Firstly to let him know what's going on and secondly to find out what these pictures are about"

"Ok, you call Danny. I'm gonna take down these pictures"

Stella stood up and started to remove the pictures from the wall, she was putting them all in a pile on the floor. When she had removed all the pictures she began to set Lindsay's apartment right again.

Mac was stood in the doorway, waiting for a response from Danny's phone. The phone had been ringing a little while before something finally happened, Danny's voice mail message played and Mac left his message.

"Danny, its Mac. Listen, we think Lindsay and Flack are in danger. We need you to be on the look out for Sydney. And don't go out without your gun. call me back as soon as you can, keep safe Danny"

* * *

Danny was sat in his apartment, watching Letterman and falling asleep on the sofa. He had been home from work for only 20 minutes before his phone started to ring. He knew it was work because he had assigned a ringtone for his colleagues. Everyone had _Working 9 to 5_ as their tone, but Lindsay had _Rock My World Little Country Girl_. It wasnt until he properly focused his hearing that he realised that Lindsay was calling him. He reached down to the floor, to pick up his phone. 

"Hey Montana"

"Danny" Sydney whispered, using Lindsay's voice.

"You Ok?"

"No, its Sydney, she has gone crazy. I need you Danny" Sydney said, panicked

"Ok Montana, calm down. Where are you?"

Danny could hear clicking on his phone, telling him he has another caller. 'They're gonna have to wait for now' he told himself.

"The abandoned building"

"Which one?"

"I don't remember, the one we past on the way home when we went out a few weeks back"

"Ok, i know which one you mean. But which room are you in?"

"I don't know. Just come to the building and call for me, I let you know when you are there"

"Ok, I'll be there soon"

"Hurry Danny, I'm scared"

Danny hung up the phone and reached for his gun. He put his gun in its holster and grabbed a jacket and shoes then ran out the door, slamming it shut as he left.

* * *

In the building, Sydney had just hung up her phone. 

"Guess what Linds?" She patronized "Danny's on his way"

Lindsay looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What are you gonna do to him ? I saw the pictures, so what ? you're in love with him ?" she asked with sarcasm. But with just a glance at her she knew.

"Oh my god, you are..."

Sydney slapped her.

"Shut up"

"You're pathetic, let me guess, you told him that you can be me for him, if he wanted to"

Sydney took her gun and put it on lindsay forehead

"I said shut up"

"What are you waiting for, go ahead shoot me, you've been waiting fifteen years for it, why am I still alive ? Are you scared..."

Flack who was still in the basement trying to set him free when he heard a gun shot and a scream.

"I can tell you... you're not be able to tell anyone since you are gonna be dead in ... I'll say 2 hours" she said as she looked at the gun shot wounds on Lindsay shoulder "For the first time in my life, I actually enjoyed being like you, if Danny thinks I'm you, then I'll be you, for the rest of my life, and there's nothing you can do, I'm gonna livethe life that you always wanted. I'm approaching the finish line of a lifetime chase, I won't let anyone stop me from taking the final step"


	7. Who I Saved From Her

Danny arrived in front of the building, he looked around, but didn't see anyone, he took his cell phone, and there were no signal. Danny entered the building, his gun in one hand, and his torch just underneath.

"Lindsay?" he yelled, but no one responded. "LINDSAY" he yelled again

"Danny...I'm here"

Her voice was desperate, and she sounded tired.

"Lindsay where are you?" he yelled

"DANNY..."

He followed the voice to a room at the end of the hallway. The door was locked so he kicked it open and found Lindsay handcuffed to a pipe.

"Lindsay, are you ok? Where's Sydney?" he asked as he tried to set her free.

"I don't know, she left ten minutes ago, my cellphone was in my back pocket, but couldn't use it until she left"

Since he couldn't open the handcuffs, he only had one solution.

"Ok, you have to trust me, okay Lindsay, everything will be fine, just close your eyes" he said calmly as he took his gun.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I can't open those damn cuff, so I'm gonna shoot in the chain, close your eyes"

Lindsay obeyed and closed her eyes. With one shoot he managed to set her free. As soon as she can free herself she jumped on Danny and hugged him.

"Danny..."

"It's okay, Linds, I'm here"

"I was so scared I thought she was going to kill me"

"It's okay"

"I'm sorry, I never had the chance to tell you how feel, I was afraid to die before telling you that, want to be with you"

"I'm here now, and I'm not gonna leave you okay, now let's get out of here..."

But before he had the chance to finish she kissed him passionately

"I love you Danny"

He looked into her eyes, and smiled

"I love you too Linds, love you since the first time saw you"

He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck, that's where he saw it, the hickey, she had a hickey in the back of her neck. He had given Sydney a hickey in the exact same place.

* * *

10 minutes ago

Sydney had gagged Lindsay.

"Don't you dare make any noise, you understand me?"

Lindsay glared at her and winked from the pain, her shoulder was bleeding and she was feeling more weak.

"If you attract any attention to yourself, I will kill that pretty little Danny and Donnie right in front of you"

Lindsay's eyes widened when she heard Sydney mention Don.

"Oops, forgot to mention that didn't I. Well, surprise, Donnie is downstairs. And that other guy with him, I kinda had to shoot him though. So, if you're not careful you may end up loses two of your boy friends in New York, God knows no one likes you any more in Montana, you know, with the shooting and how everyone think you're responsible, well actually I am, but hey, what's the difference between you and me"

A silent tear ran down Lindsay's cheek.

"Gotta go. Danny's coming to save me"

Sydney flashed a smile at Lindsay and left the room and turned off her lamp torch, now Lindsay was in an absolute darkness. Sydney went to the room just next to her and handcuffed herself with Lindsay's cuff to a pipe. She knew that the building was so dark that even with the door open and the light on in the room where Sydney was, nobody could see Lindsay but she could see her very clearly.

* * *

When Danny arrived Lindsay could see the shadows forming from the light of Danny's torch. She desperately wanted to call out to him, but she was feeling weaker as the time pass.

"Lindsay?" She heard him yell out and her stomach flipped.

He was trying to save her but he was going to get hurt, and it was all her fault. She opened her mouth as if to speak but Sydney beat her to it. Lindsay's breath hitched when she heard Sydney take her voice. Lindsay's voice was one of the few things that were different between her and Sydney, yet she still took it. When Sydney spoke again, she sounded more like herself; her voice had the harsher tone, a tone that Lindsay rarely used. Danny still came running to her like her prince in shining armour.

Danny and Sydney were quiet in the room, but they were still only talking. Lindsay was watching intently and a smile passed her lips when she saw Danny draw his gun and Sydney close her eyes, she thought he had finally realised that it was Sydney in the room. Lindsay closed her eyes and flinched when she heard Danny's gunshot but her eyes shot open and her jaw dropped, as far as it could, when she heard the bullet connect with the metal. She watched with disgust as her sister jumped on Danny and wrapped her arm around his neck. Sydney was smirking, knowing that Lindsay would be able to see her.

* * *

After a few moments, Sydney had released herself from Danny's grip, she was standing in front of Danny so Lindsay couldn't see her clearly. Despite not being able to see Sydney, Lindsay knew what was gong on when she saw Danny's head tilt and Sydney raised onto her tiptoes. Sydney threw her arms around Danny's neck and Danny had his arms around Lindsay's waist. The kiss didn't last for long but it didn't stop after one kiss either. One of them had said something to the other and Danny began to kiss Sydney's neck. Lindsay's stomach wrenched when she saw what Danny was doing, but smiled when she saw the look on his face. He had finally realised that he was making out with the wrong twin.

Lindsay followed Danny's next actions closely; he kissed Sydney's neck for a few more moments then stopped and looked her in the eyes. He had taken hold of one of Sydney's hands.

"You know Monroe, you were right?"

"Really? What about?"

Danny hit Sydney, rendering her unconscious on the ground.

"You're a sneaky bitch"

He took his handcuffed and put them on Sydney's hand, making sure to block her from any move

"Lindsay" Danny hollered

Lindsay tried to scream his name, but only managed a muffled noise. She tried to get Danny's attention by banging on the bed frame but it didn't make very much noise and it hurt her too much. She threw her feet up in the air in a huff and they crashed against the hard wooden floors. Lindsay finally found a way to get Danny's attention. She frantically stamped her feet and heard Danny coming closer.

"Lindsay?" he shouted again.

He was getting even closer to where she was now. She had stopped stamping her feet when she saw the flickers of light from his torch. He stood in the doorway of her room; he didn't need to shine his torch in there because he just knew she was there. Danny came running towards her and sat down in front of her.

"Oh my god Lindsay"

When he saw the wound he took his cellphone.

"This is Detective Messer need an ambulance right now, I'm in an abandoned building between Bay view avenue and W 36th street in Coney Island. There's an officer down..."

"No, there is another one, Sydney shot him in the basement"

"Two officer down, hurry"

"Danny" she said softly

"It's gonna be okay Montana"

He removed her gag carefully and before she had the chance to say anything, he kissed her. It was a short and sweet kiss at first then turned into an angry hard kiss. Lindsay could feel him bruising her lips but she didn't care, he could do anything to her and she wouldn't care. When she screamed for the pain they broke away.

"Sorry" he said

"No, don't be, I'm the one who should say that"

"What for? Tonight has made me realise, you mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do if I had lost you"

She smiled, "I love you Danny Messer" she finally said

"I love you too Montana"

"Now get me out of this"

"And my Montana is back."

He was releasing her from the restraints when he saw the burn marks on her stomach

"What did she do to you ?" he said as he looked at the red spots.

"Where we were young, caught her smoking one time, and said it to our father, and he grounded her after making her smoke the pack, she was sick for a week, and as we say, payback is a bitch"

"I'm gonna kill her, swear" he said full of rage

"Thanks Messer, but it won't be necessary" Lindsay pulled Danny's cell phone from his pocket "Mind if I borrow this?"

"Go ahead"

She dialled a number she knew to well

"Hi, this is Lindsay. She's here Jason…No, I'm fine…There was a hostage situation and one officer ending up dying…No, but heard the gunshot and the scream… Danny is going with me…Yes realise that Jase but he is the only other person with me andIam not waiting for someone to come down here just to escort me downstairs…. Just get here soon to pick up Syd…OK, the abandoned building, Bay view avenue, Coney island , not sure where exactly, she's in the first room on the left…Just GPS this phone, you're FBI for god sake…"

She hung up the phone.

"Thank you"

"No problem, you sounded friendly with him"

"I didn't have a very nice day, so can we skip the jealousy subject for now please?" she said

"I'm not jealous, 'm curious"

"Jason Thomas is the FBI agent who's been taking care of our case for ten years, when someone is spending nearly his entire career with you, you tend to get to know them personally"

"Hmm, I guess"

"Now come on, we have to find Flack"

"Whoa whoa whoa…Flack is the officer shot downstairs?"

"I don't know, I think it was someone else, it didn't sound like Flack. Come on"

She got up slowly and held her arm so that it hurts less. They left the room. Danny went downstairs first, Lindsay was stood at the top of the stairs ...

Danny went downstairs first; only going down a couple of steps when Lindsay let go of his hand and stayed at the top of the stairs.

"You coming?" he whispered up to her.

Lindsay shook her head "I'm gonna wait for FBI, I don't want to give her any chance to escape"

"Ok, be careful, take the gun"

He kissed her softly and went down the stairs. He was half way down when he saw Flack and Milton, he ran towards them.

"Flack buddy, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok" he mumbled.

"Good, how long have you been down here?"

"I don't know, feels like forever"

"Ok, 'll get you out of this in a minute"

Danny began to untie Flack, using the scissors Milton had dropped.

"Where's Lindsay?"

"I'm up here Flack" Lindsay called down from the stairs

Flack's arms were now free and he started to free one of his ankles. It had only taken Danny a few minutes to free Flack completely.

"Thanks man" flack stood up and moved away from the chair, and Milton's body "Where is Sydney ?"

"She's upstairs, it's over, and for Milton FBI are sorting it, Lindsay told the agent working the case that there was an officer dead,. They should send their ME"

"Yeah. I still can't believe he's dead"

"How did it happen?"

"Some neighbors called the NYPD, they said they saw movements into the building since it was abandoned they thought maybe something was going on. Mac asked me to watch Lindsay but got a call and since it wasn't official had to go. She wanted to go to bed. told her that would leave her to sleep, so Milton and set up down here. He heard something outside so he left and, after a while, Sydney came down. She sorta took over pretty fast, didn't have time to get my gun and when did she already had hers pointed at my head. When she left, Milton came down to try and free me. He didn't get very far before she shot him in the head, she left him to die in front of me"

"That's harsh, even for her"

"No Dan, the woman doesn't have emotions. For her, that was just business"

"It's not personal, it's business" Danny said under his breath.

"What d'you say?"

"Oh, just something Sydney said to me before"

"I've seen many criminals, but even the most vicious serial killer have nothing to learn from that woman, she knows what she's doing, and don't think that anything here is her final plan" he said

"-Danny, FBI are here. They want me and Flack to go to the hospital, to be checked over" Lindsay shouted down

Danny and Flack walked upstairs and Danny led Lindsay to his car.

Danny had just switched the radio off, leaving him and Lindsay in silence. After a little while she decided to speak.

"I know about you and Sydney" She said looking outside

"What ?"

"I know about you and Sydney"

"Yeah, know you do. We already spoke about that, why are you telling me this now ?"

"You obviously couldn't have known when she first approached you" she said still not looking at him

"Yeah I had no idea"

"And you regretted it?"

"Yeah, I only wish it was you"

"Did you know it wasnt me the second time?" she said looking at him this time

"What?"

"Oh come off it Danny. Your little sex toy put pictures up in my apartment. She apparently had enough to cover the entire wall"

"She put them up...in your apartment?"

"Yes Danny, in my apartment" She took a breath, and it was his turn to speak but he didn't "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I don't know what to say to you, she was here and... don't know"

"You screwed my sister and all you can say it's she was here ?" she said rising her voice

"I wanted you, Ok, and for a moment, she was you"

"You don't fucking get it do you? You had me from the first day we met. Sure you were an arrogant prick who wanted to hate me, and believe me wanted to hate you too but just couldn't"

" told you how felt months ago, and you turned me off"

"You know things have changed since you came to see me in Montana."

"You told me you needed time" he said rising his voice too, this was not turning well

"I want to know why you chose her over me"

"I just told you why"

"Oh right yeah. She was "here". Well if you really loved me you would have waited until was ready. Not copping off with someone who looks like me"

"-Lindsay"

"Not only did you sleep with her but you marked her, and you want to know the funny part ? She doesn't only look like me but she has the same feelings as me as well. She is in love with you. You wanna know the part worse than that? She thinks you love her too. That's what actually tears me up inside. The fact that somewhere in that screwed up head of hers she actually thinks you love her. Maybe you do, after all she is far more confident than me, you have already slept together, hell why don't you just go off with her"

"-Lindsay"

"I'm not finished"

"Well you are now. You are talking crazy. Ok, I'm done talking about her, it's you Ok, it's only been you okay, you're the one love, screw up, and it's not gonna happen again. It's the only things that matter now, end of discussion. Now let's get your shoulder fix before you bleed out on my car seat"

Danny pulled the car into a parking space in front of the hospital and help Lindsay to get out as a medical team ran toward then with a wheelchair. They took her to the ER leaving Danny behind.

"Montana, I'll be waiting outside your room"

"Whatever"

"I Love you"

She didn't reply, she just went in the hospital without looking at him.

* * *

Later, Lindsay was with her doctor, her wound wasn't critical so she could walk out the hospital in the morning. Danny had entered Lindsay's room as she had just hung up her phone.

"Everything Ok Montana?"

She shook her head, her expression was blank.

"What's wrong. Who was on the phone?"

"Jason"

"What did he want?" There was a hint of jealousy in Danny's voice.

"He's dead"

"What?"

"Sydney escaped, she killed three FBI agent, including Jason, and she ran away"

"we are going to find her, and she'll go straight to jail, promise" He said kissed her temple

"No" she said softly"

"What..."

"We are not going to find her, she's gone"

"What make you said that ?"

"Because it's what would do" she finally said.

Danny sighed and kissed her softly.


	8. Five Years Later

Five years later.

Lindsay was sat at her desk, the day was quite calm and she didn't have anything to do while she was waiting for the result of a DNA test on rape case she was investigate with Stella. She opened Google on her computer and began her daily research. All the same since three years. Sydney Monroe a couple of articles appeared on the screen but nothing new. After all she was a contract murderer, her job was to be discreet, but she did find some information during those few years. When Lindsay lost her, she was in Las Vegas, she have been filmed by a surveillance camera at the Cesear palace, it was two years ago. One of the CSI's of the night shift in Vegas contacted her when a famous plastic surgeon was killed in his suite the same night, it was Sydney's job. And after that, nothing, she had no idea where she was or what was she doing, and that was terrifying her.

Danny came in the office carrying a little girl in his arm, she was about 3 years old, with bright blue eyes and dark blond wavy hair.

"Hi Mommy" Danny said smiling to Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled back and went to kiss her daughter.

"Hi honey" she said to her daughter as she took her from Danny's arm "Did you have a good time with Daddy?"

"Yeah, we went to central park and she met a new friend" He said kissing Lindsay.

"A new friend really? Is he still crying? " she asked smiling.

Danny glared at her.

"It was just one time Montana, and the guy was way to old to try to kiss her"'

"He was 5, Dan. I can't wait for her to be sixteen and see you scared away all her boyfriends"

He kissed his little girl and went to grad a folder in his desk, he had to go to the court this afternoon.

"Well that's not gonna happen because we have a pact, I'm not gonna spend my time with Uncle Donnie chasing all the horny teenagers of New York with a shot gun, if my little princess stay under 5 years old"

"Did you hear that Isabella, a shot gun, you're father wants to give me more work"

Since Sydney disappeared, everything went quite well for Danny and Lindsay, even if at the beginning their relationship was a bit chaotic, they finally found a balance everything turned out well. They never thought of getting married even with the birth of their lovely little girl Isabella Ellie Messer two years ago.

Danny was playing with his daughter when Flack came in

"Linds, we have a DB in a shop on Canal street" he stopped when he saw Isabella "Oh hi, Isabella" the little girl laughed when she saw Flack "Since when my favorite niece in the all world is here and no one told me?" he said as he took her from Danny's arms. "Hiya Beautiful, did you have fun at the park? Did daddy make another little friend of yours cry"

"Hey, it was just..."

"One time, yeah we know" Lindsay and Flack said in chorus.

Isabella giggled again.

"Whatever, give me my daughter back, I'm gonna drop her to her nanny before going to court, you'll pick her up on your way home" As Lindsay nodded.Danny tried to take Isabella from Flack, but Flack tried to hold on.

"Where's the fire Mess, I haven't see her for a whole day"

"If you want a child just make one" Danny said as he took his girl.

"Believe me, I'm trying to, with your nanny" he said with a smirk.

"I'm leaving now" Danny said.

"Come on Don, we have a DB remember" Lindsay said after kissing her daughter and Danny goodbye.

* * *

Lindsay and Flack arrived at the crime scene thirty minutes later, Lindsay got out the car and went to grab her kit when she saw her reflection in the window of the shop across the street, at first she didn't pay attention, but soon she realised it was not her reflection but when she looked again, it was gone. She assumed she was losing her mind, again. It wasn't the first time she thought seeing Sydney, but every time it was just an illusion. 

"Lindsay" Flack said seeing her looking across the street. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I thought I saw someone I know, sorry, let's go"

She wasn't prepared of what she was gonna find in this shop. There was blood everywhere. Flack lead her to the dressing area where the body was. It was a woman, 45, maybe 50 years old, with apparently many cut on her chest and stomach. She approached Peyton who was examining the body.

"Do you have the COD?" she asked

"Well I have to take the body back to the morgue, but apparently she was stabbed to death" she said as she opened the shirt of the victim "I'll know more in a couple of hour"

"Okay, thanks" Lindsay said as Flack came near in.

"This is Camilla Bowles, she was the wife of a British Diplomat" Flack said

"I knew her... I mean... she's the woman who hired Sydney for the murders in a Diner 5 years ago" Lindsay said looking at the body.

"You think she did it?"

"I don't know, I hope not, but if it's her, we are gonna find some evidences" She looked around "It's gonna take me hours to process the scene"

"You can call for back up"

"No, everyone is busy, argh" Lindsay said tired.

* * *

A few hours later, she was still taking pictures of the crime scene, when she looked at her watch it was time for her to go pick up Isabella and she wasn't finish. She took her cellphone and called Danny 

"Messer"

"Danny, it's me, I'm gonna be here for a while again, can you go pick up Isabella for me please"

"Yeah no problem, I have something to do first but I'll pick her up in a little while."

"Okay, thanks"

"See you soon honey, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

At the lab, Mac was coming from his own crime scene when Lindsay finally ended her shift. 

"Lindsay, what are you still doing here?" he asked

"I spent six hours processing the scene, I now I am about to go home and see my daughter" she said as she put her lab coat back"

"How is little Isabella?"

"Full of life" She said smiling "I guess Danny can't deny her"

Mac smiled.

"Have a good evening then"

"I will"

Suddenly her phone start to ring, Mac looked at her smiling when she rolled her eyes.

"Monroe... Danny, I just finish... I'm on my way... No I didn't pick her up,why?" Mac looked at Lindsay as he hear the tense tone in her voice "What do you mean she said I picked her up? Where's Isabella?"

She dropped her phone suddenly realising what was going on. When Mac saw her starting to fall, he caught her and led her to a chair..

"Lindsay...Lindsay, what's going on?" he asked.

"Isabella... Her nanny told Danny that I ... that I picked her up an hour ago"

"Ok, you need to stay calm" Mac said trying to calm her

"Sydney kidnapped my daughter, how can I stay calm?" she said starting to freak out.

"We don't know if it's Sydney yet"

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Sydney was getting on a bus. She gave her ticket to the driver and went to sit in the back of the bus, a little girl in her arms. She looked at the child and smiled. 

"Mommy" the little girl said.

"Yeah Honey, mommy is here, everything is gonna be okay, we are going to have so much fun together" Sydney said, kissing the head of Isabella.

* * *

sorry about the long wait guys. I sorta forgot to update :p

thanks to all reviews :D makes my day

please review again..


	9. But Not Anymore

Danny was standing in front of her holding his gun to her.

"Danny..." she pleaded but Danny didn't let her finish, he shot her.

* * *

_12 hours earlier._

By the time Danny arrived at the lab, Lindsay was devastated. Mac had called the FBI and they were closing airports and sending the photo of Sydney and Isabella to all the NYPD officers.

"Lindsay" He called as he ran to her and hugged her.

"She took Isabella, Danny"

"We are going to find her I promise" He said trying to stay calm, even if he was full of rage.

"I knew it, I saw her today"

"Lindsay, don't worry, she's not gonna go anywhere, the FBI has closed the airports and they are blocking all the exits of the city"

"How can you ask me not to worry, she's unpredictable, she's already far away"

Mac's phone rang, so he went in his office to answer. Danny looked at him, then turned his head to see Lindsay but she wasn't there anymore. He looked around but didn't see her. But he knew her too well, they have been together for five years now, and he knew that every time something horrible happen she need to be alone. Danny slowly made his way to their joint office and found her, in the dark, looking at the city outside. He entered the room and went to stand behind her, putting his hand on her hips carefully.

"Linds..." he said softly

"I'm gonna kill her, I swear, if I see her, I'll shoot her down" she spat.

Danny rarely heard Lindsay so angry, but when it concerned Sydney, she was always like that and he didn't blame her for that. He couldn't forget the unforgettable night, five years ago. Whenever he looked at Lindsay, he felt Sydney He didn't love her sister, he loved the mother of his daughter, but what he felt when I thought that he was spending for the first time the night with her, he couldn't forget. And it was killing him inside, that somehow, Lindsay knew it too.

"I know you're angry, but you're not like that, you're not a killer"

"I don't care... what if she hurts Isabella or worse, what if she kills her, I can't live without her, Danny, if something happened, it would destroy me"

"We are gonna find her, and we are gonna take Isabella home, and everything will be alright, we could have another baby"

She laughed through her tears, but it was more irony than from joy.

"I told you I don't want another kid, I don't want Isabella to have a sister"

"She'll never be like you and Sydney, she don't have a twin... wait a minute... I know how we can find her"

"What do you mean ? How ?"

"Real connections cannot be broken by time or space"

"What ?"

"It's what you said one time" he said, taking Lindsay's hand and leading her to her desk

"Yes, so what ?"

"Research have proved that identical twin, think the same... so you need to think like her"

"She's a psycho Danny, how can I think like her ?"

"Forget the psycho, think... where would you go, if you had just kidnapped her daughter"

"I don't know Danny..."

"We know that, she have money, she have connections..."

"Okay... I would ... I don't know, hide, somewhere, where no one can find me"

"Where is that... like in the middle of nowhere..."

"The best way to pass unnoticed is to be surround with a little of people, so I'll stay in a big city..."

"Like New York ?"

"Probably, yes, She probably thought that we would believe that she left the country, so..."

She turned to her computer and opened Google, she searched a list of all the hotels in Manhattan. A little more than 250 named appeared.

"Hotels ?" Danny said looking at what Lindsay was typing.

"During the past five years, I tried to locate her, each time I lost her, she was staying at an hotel"

"Every hotel has video surveillance, if she checked into one after she took Izzy, we retrieve the tape and..."

"No, when we were in that abandoned building in Brooklyn, she used a device that jam the radio signals, she must have use it"

"Then what..."

"Sheraton ..."

"Are you sure ?" he said

"No, but there's where I'll go... it's near Grand Central"

"Ok, let's go..."

Danny took his coat and his gun and Lindsay was already in front of the elevator.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were in the lobby of the Sheraton hotel. Lindsay went to the registration counter. 

"Hi, I'm Detective Messer, NYPD, we have reason to think that a dangerous..." Danny began to ask the woman behind the counter, but Lindsay interrupt him.

"Were you here yesterday around 9 pm" she asked

"Yes, I didn't let the counter why"

"Do you recognize me ?"

"I afraid not"

"Can we check your files..." Danny asked, but he noticed that Lindsay was already gone.

"Lindsay!!"

He followed her outside the hotel, she was standing there, looking around.

"Lindsay..."

"She's not there"

"We don't know that, I'm gonna take the tape back to the lab and check"

"It will take forever... " She said her tone raising with anger.

"Yeah but right now it's more than nothing, I know you're scared and angry but ..."

"I beyond scared, don't you understand..."

"I understand, Linds, she's my daughter too, don't forget that"

"Yeah, but she's my sister... I'm the one she tries to hurt"

"It's not your fault" Danny said hugging her tenderly.

"Yes it is, Every person, I care about, sooner or later, something horrible happens to them. It's like that all the time since twenty years. They are kidnapped, or tortured, even killed, because they are close to me, I feel like the plague, and I make everyone I love sick..."

She stopped speaking, when Danny noticed it, she was looking a little back across the street.

"The Grand Wyatt..."

"It's closer to Grand Central"

"Let's go"

As they ran to the hotel, Danny called Flack to say him where they were. He was a little behind her and when he entered the hotel, she was already at the registration counter.

"Miss Montana, good morning"

When Danny heard the man at the counter calling her Montana he stayed a little behind.

"Thanks, hi... hi forgot my card and my daughter is still in the room, can you give me another one please"

"Of course, Here's the key to the penthouse"

"Thank you"

She turned to see Danny, he was on the phone. She looked at him in her eyes, and he knows. Even he didn't like what he saw in her eyes, he knew she had to deal with Sydney alone but he just couldn't let her destroyed herself over her sister.

He follow her into the elevator as the doors were closing.

"Let me handle this Danny"

"No"

"I"m not afraid to fight with her"

"You're not gonna fight with her" He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Watch me"

The doors opened on the penthouse floor and Lindsay ran to the door. She opened the door slowly and entered, scanning the room her gun in her hands, followed by Danny. They heard the shower running, and without a noise, Lindsay went into the bedroom, she found Isabella asleep in her crib. She took her, putting her hand on her mouth to stop her for crying and gave her to Danny.

"I have to finish this Danny, take Isabella somewhere safe"

"I'm not leaving you, back ups are on their way"

"Danny, please, leave now"

He looked at her, but the shower stopped and he knew he didn't have the time to fight with her. So he kissed her, with all the love and the passion he had in him, and left.

"I love you Messer"

"I love you to Montana" he said before leaving the suite just as Sydney went out the shower.

"Hi sis" Lindsay said, imitating what her sister used to say to her every time they met. But Sydney didn't seem surprised.

"Well, it's about time, what took you so long ?" She said putting her shirt on.

"Don't move" Lindsay holding her gun.

"Is Danny here ? I miss him _so_ much"

"Don't..."

"Move, I know, you said that already"

"...Don't talk to me about your love for Danny, or Isabella" Lindsay said

"Ohh, Isabella, what a beautiful little girl, she looks a lot like me you know"

"No... she looks like me because you'll never look like me again"

"Really, what are you gonna do ? ask me politely to go away ?"

"Much can be accomplished with a smile. More can be accomplished with a smile and a gun" Lindsay smiled, stepping towards her sister

"You still don't get it do you ? you really think I'd be so stupid, to kidnap your daughter, then hide in an hotel just ten minutes away from you... I wanted you to find me, I knew you'll come alone, I bet Danny took Isabella and took her somewhere safe, it's just you and me Sis, and only one will walk out of here alive, and it won't be you"

She threw a vase at Lindsay, hitting her in the face making her drop her gun. Quickly she went beside her to strangle her, but since Sydney disappeared, Lindsay had been practicing her fight skills, she threw her elbow in Sydney's face making her step away.

"Have you ever killed anyone Linny?" she asked, using the name she had called her when they were kids. "It takes away your soul and you will never be the same again."

"No she didn't, and she won't" Danny said stepping into the suite, holding his gun to Sydney

"Danny..." Sydney said using Lindsay's voice

Suddenly Lindsay's mind blanked as a white hot rage took her when she saw how Sydney was behaving in front of Danny. But the last thing she knew, she was hearing shots. She saw Sydney's body jolting with the impact of every bullet. He thought that it would be harder to squeeze the trigger, but he was just kept pulling it until there was only a quiet clicking in his head. Tears poured down Lindsay's face as she fell to her knees. Danny came out of his daze and moved to Lindsay's side.

"Shh, Lindsay" he whispered into her ear. "It's Ok, she's gone."

Lindsay collapsed against her and he wrapped his arms around her as her shoulders trembled. She just lay there in her arms for a second. When Mac and the backup team arrived.

"You're alright ?" He asked as the team cleared the suite  
"Is she really gone this time?" Lindsay finally asked, trying to regain her composure. Danny checked the pulse of the body she had at one time called sister.  
"Yes, this time she is gone," he said.

They threw their arms around each other once more and held on tight. It had been a long road for them, but maybe now they could find peace. Danny pulled back and held her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes. For a moment he just let himself be lost there and she did the same in the pools of blue that she loved so much. When he hugged her again, this time, his eyes were empty.

"Where's Isabella ?"

"I left her with Flack, they are in the lobby"

When Lindsay went out the elevator, she found Isabella standing on Flack laps, hit him playfully on the head.

"Isabella, sweetie, stop hitting uncle Flack" he said, closing his eyes each time she hit him. The little girl giggle "Fack... Fack..."

Lindsay smiled through her tears and when Flack saw her, he stood up and walked toward her.

"Your daughter is evil"

"She's a Messer" she said taking her little girl.

* * *

thanks for the kind reviews guys. Me and Fred/Eva appreciate them x


	10. For The Rest Of My Life

ok guys, here's your ending. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the people who have added this is a C2 community.

* * *

Once again, Danny found himself stuck at his desk doing paperwork, he hated doing this, he would rather be at home, with his daughter, and his now very pregnant Montana. He was about to give up and go home when he saw a woman walking through the lab, heading to the locker room. He could have sworn it was Lindsay, but she wasn't supposed to be here so he got up and follow her. Suddenly he got a white flash, and the last thing he knew he was aiming his gun at her, she was terrify.

"Danny, don't do this... it's me Lindsay" she said

"You're lying again," he said before pulling the trigger. Lindsay fell on the floor and another flash hit him, he was at the morgue, Lindsay was on an autopsy table, dead. When he looked at his hands, they were cover of blood.

"Lindsay"

He woke up suddenly, sitting in his bed. He felt Lindsay's hand on his bare arm.

"Danny?" she said, still asleep. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... just... it was just a nightmare"

"About what?"

"Nothing important, that last case affect me a little" he lied.

"Ok then... I have to go to the bathroom," she said as she got up with some difficulties and exited the bedroom. Danny rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Almost a year had passed since he killed Sydney. At first he was mostly concerned about Lindsay and Isabella, but quickly, he began to have nightmares. She had warned us, Sydney, she had told him that he couldn't kill her without thinking of Lindsay. And she was right. Killing Sydney maybe destroyed his life, but he just couldn't let Lindsay destroyed hers. But since a few weeks, the nightmares were more violent and realist, and with Lindsay pregnant, he was losing his mind. Even if she was dead, Sydney was always present in their life, especially when Lindsay's doctor told her that she was expecting twins. Girls, when she learned that, Lindsay cried for a whole week, she even thought of aborting, but she couldn't do that.

The next day, he went to work like he used to do for a little more than 10 years now, except since Lindsay went on maternity leave, he was exhausted. Since she hadn't been replaced the team as to work harder, plus her due date was almost here, she couldn't take care of Isabella anymore, and it was killing Danny, physically. He put some fibres under the microscope and looked into it, taking the opportunity to close his eyes for a second without anyone noticing it, soon I fell asleep against it. He didn't even notice when Mac walked into the room.

"Danny!!" he yelled seeing that he fell asleep.

"Yeah, I'm here" Danny said as he woke up abruptly.

"Were you sleeping against the microscope?"

"No, I was examining the fibres, it's cotton by the way" Danny said rubbing his eyes trying to erase the red circle that the microscope left around his eyes. But Mac didn't buy it; he put his hands on the table next to Danny and looked at him closely.

"Go home, take some vacation, sleep for a few days" Mac said

"I can't do that"

"Of course you can, I'm telling you"

Danny sighed and Mac knew something wasn't right.

"What is it Danny? Do you have problems? I mean Lindsay and you?"

"No, we're fine, everything fine"

"You guys had a fight or something?"

"No we are too exhausted to fight," he said with a laugh

"Come on Danny, talk to me, if you think I didn't notice that you change since..." he stopped not knowing how to say it

"Since I murdered Lindsay's sister?"

"You didn't murder her, she was a criminal, a dangerous serial killer, it was self defence, and you have nothing to feel guilty for"

"It wasn't self defence make, she wasn't armed, she was just there, and I shoot her because I wanted her dead more than anything"

"You said in you report that she was trying to kill Lindsay"

"They were fighting, but Lindsay's life wasn't in Danger, at the end she could have take her down but I wanted..."

"Revenge" Mac said looking at Danny desperation.

"Yeah, and since then, I have nightmares, every night I killed her in my dreams, and every time I think I kill Lindsay, it's driving me insane"

"Listen to me Danny, she was NOT Lindsay, okay, she was a dangerous murderer, and you didn't break any laws by killing her ok, she deserved to die, she killed a lot of people in cold blood, she would have killed Lindsay, even you, she took your child, she was a monster, if you let her death affect you like that, she wins, she achieves her plan, she ruins your life and Lindsay's, now, go home, stay with Lindsay, with your kid, take a vacation until the birth of the twins"

"Thanks Mac, I just have to..."

"No, go home now" he ordered.

As her due date approached, Lindsay was more and more tense, it wasn't the best for her babies, but her history didn't let her in peace. Every time she thought of the future of her twins, she was thinking of Sydney and her, and how she ended.

She was sat on the couch watching some TV shows when Danny came home with Isabella. He put her down and she ran to her mom.

"Mommy"

"Hi sweetie"

She kissed her mom then went to play in her room, as Danny took off his jacket and fell on the couch next to Lindsay

"You're home early, I thought you finish at 9"

"Mac send me home for a few weeks"

"That's great, you can rest, you look awful"

"Oh thanks Montana, you sure you want to take that road?" he said smiling as he rubbed in eyes

"I swear if you call me fatty again I'll..."

"You'll what, you can't even get out this couch alone...Fatty"

She smiled and took him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately, she put her hands his in hair as he rubbed her back trying to get her closer. When they both gasped from air, desire was burning in Lindsay's eyes.

"You're in a good mood today" he said as she pulled off his shirt and kissed her way down his torso.

"Mm hmm"

"You know we can't do that," he said trying to calm down

"Mm hmm" she said as she undid his belt and jeans buttons.

"Oh god" he moaned when she kissed him along the waistband of his boxer. Then when he fought she was going to go further, she stopped and got up.

"You're right we can't do that, sorry, I forgot" she got off the couch with some difficulty and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water

"Wha... wha...Oh come on Lindsay..." Danny said frustrated.

"You called me Fatty," she said with a wild smile as he groaned.

You're one evil crazy pregnant woman, you know that" he said as he got up. "But you're smiling, it's been a while"

"Yeah I know," she said smiling again "I went to the doctor today, I had an scan"

"Everything alright?"

She went to the coffee table, took a small picture, and handed to Danny.

"See for yourself"

Danny took the picture and looked at the blur, he had a hard time with that kind of photos, but something hit him and made him smile.

"Are they...?"

"Yeah they are," she said smiling

"They are hugging each other," he said as Lindsay came close to hug him. "You know I thought of something"

"What?"

"Maybe we can ask Flack to move in with us"

"Why?" she asked confused

"With two more Montana in this house I'm in serious male inferiority here"

Lindsay laughed, it's really going to be a living hell for him, and she was looking forward to that.

* * *

We're going to go on a little hiatus for now, but when we do return the story will be posted on evasmile's user. Please review this last chapter and follow our next story

Amy & Eva


End file.
